Top Five Fantasy Films of the New Milennia
Fantasy is often a difficult genre- it requires the viewers to suspend reality in a way that require more willingness to fall into imagination than other genres. When done wrong, it comes off as childish, nonsensical, and in the worst cases unimaginative. But when it's done correctly, fantasy is one of the most powerful perspectives on storytelling that cinema can offer, with engaging visuals, emotional music, and astounding talents for creating originality. In honor of A Wrinkle in Time, the newest take on fantasy based on a beloved children's book, it's time to look at the best fantasy films of the century. 5. Thor (2011) - dir. by Kenneth Branagh Despite the many derisions at the Thor franchise within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the origin story of the God of Thunder is a misunderstood gem. The film is at its best when it fully devotes itself to the fantastical and mythological aspects of it; with one of the most beautiful and visually marvelous locations of the decade in Asgard, the film creates a fascinating lore and builds an intriguing world that is left explored enough to be fleshed out but strange enough to invite more curiosity. Kenneth Branagh takes his theater background and puts it to good use, creating a balance between the mythical setting with classic Shakespearean drama thanks to his eye for flair. All of this is anchored by three powerful performances from Tom Hiddleston, Anthony Hopkins, and Chris Hemsworth as the titular deity. Best Scene: Raiding the Frost Giants 4. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - dir. by Alfonso Cuaron Few franchises- of any medium- have absolutely shaped a generation in the same way Harry Potter has for the youth of millennials. And Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was the cream of the crop, which is strange considering it is the most different in tone, atmosphere, and execution then its peers. As the characters and stories of the Wizarding World began to mature, so to did its style and story. With a hefty, more adult theme and script but with elements of the childlike wonder and awe from the ones before, this third film is often correctly hailed as the best of the bunch. The performances were excellent, while the actual magic and the new creatures blended perfectly into creating Hogwarts in a new, grown-up light. Best Scene: Riddikulus 3. Big Fish (2003) - dir. by Tim Burton Although far more on the realistic side than most entries on this list, what it lacks in pure fantastical elements it more than makes up for in its fable-like execution and profound ability to create a man's world. Taking the priceless Americana of the 20th century and spinning it into a wonderful character study not just on a father and son's relationship but the ideologies and morals of an entire generation of Americans. Ewan McGregor and Billy Crudup lead a phenomenal cast, with Albert Finney, Marion Cotillard, and Susan Sarandon rounding it out to deliver a heartwarming, semi-fictional tale where the truth may not be true and lies are not always dishonest. Best Scene: "My lady in the river..." 2. Pan's Labyrinth (2006) - dir. by Guillermo del Toro With a gothic and horror spin, Guillermo del Toro's macabre masterpiece is more of a fairy tale than fantasy epic. Despite that, the childlike wonder and mystique laid into each frame soars with passion and love for filmmaking. Del Toro's addressing of classic themes of love, death, class, and freedom are all given a reinvigorating balance of disturbing and enticing. Weaving his web of fantastic performances, witty storytelling, and eye-catching presentation, Guillermo del Toro entices viewers into his mind to deliver a frightful but undeniably fantastical endeavor. Best Scene: The Pale Man's Lair Honorable Mentions *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - dir. by Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) - dir. by Andrew Adamson *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) - dir. by Spike Jonze *''Coraline'' (2009) - dir. by Henry Selick *''Hellboy'' (2004) - dir. by Guillermo del Toro 1. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) - dir. by Peter Jackson In the climax of the greatest trilogy of all-time, Peter Jackson delivers on a phenomenal level the absolute amazement of what one can deliver when going full force into fantasy. What can be said about this modern classic that hasn't been said before? The cinematography, editing, and setpieces are beyond groundbreaking, with everything from the costume design to the production aesthetics to every musical note is poured with love and passion into the film. This excludes the fantastic cast involved, with Ian McKellan, Viggo Mortensen, and especially Sean Astin rounding out a acting powerhouse that fantasy film has never quite seen before. The epic battles, the iconic characters, and the defining images are what fantasy at its absolute peak represents. Best Scene: "Men of the West!" Category:Top Five